Breathless
by vMajaThomsen
Summary: Det 6. skoleår på Hogwarts er nu i gang. Hermione føler sig mere ensom en nogen sinde før, da Ron og Lavender nu danner par. - Og humøret bliver ikke bedre af at Draco Malfoys mission; at dræbe Dombledor, allerede er i fuld gang.


En tåre fra Hermione Grangers øje, gled ned af hendes kind.  
"Jeg vil jo bare hjælpe! – Jeg bryder mig på ingen måde om dig, Malfoy! Men jeg kan ikke lade dig dræbe Dombledor!" Hermione satte sig ned på bænken, på pigernes toilet på Hogwarts.  
Men vreden voksede med lynets hast, inden i Draco Malfoy.  
"Jeg vil ikke have din hjælp! Jeg har ikke brug for nogen eller noget, okay?! Hverken mine forældre, Professor Snape, eller nogen anden, og da _slet_ ikke en mudderblods-tøs som dig!" Råbte Draco grædefærdigt, hvorefter han fortsatte hans kasten rundt med forskellige besværgelser, mod Hermione. Hun undlod de fleste af dem, og de som ramte hende, gjorde ikke den store skade.  
"Lad mig nu…" – "NEJ! Forsvind Granger!" Hermione syntes at kunne høre Draco Malfoys hulken, mens han forgæves prøvede at ramme Hermione Granger med endnu en besværgelse.  
"Det er min tur nu!" Råbte Draco ud i luften. "Det er endelig min tur," sagde han så stille.  
"Det er din tur til hvad?" Hermione rejste sig fra bænken, og trak sin tryllestav frem.  
"Det er min tur," gentog Draco grædende. Hermione begyndte at gå roligt hen mod vaskene, hvor Draco stod og sigtede på hende, med sin stav.  
"Jeg har ventet så længe. Det er min tur nu!" Draco lukkede hans øjne, mens han skælvende trak en mundfuld luft ind, hvorefter han igen åbnede sine øjne.  
Hermione mærkede endnu en tåre, glide ned af hendes kind.  
"Hver barmhjertig, Draco," bad hun. Hun gik en smule tættere på Draco, men var stadig ikke tæt nok på, til at fornemme om hun kunne tillade sig at gå _helt_ hen til ham.  
"Du er ikke som de tror…" – "Hvem er 'de'?" Afbrød han.  
"Draco…" sagde Hermione stille, og prøvede at få øjenkontakt med den ødelagte Teenage-dødsgardist, Draco Malfoy, men han undlod hendes blik. "… Du er ikke som dine forældre, eller nogle af de andre dødsgardister…" - "Vel er jeg så! Jeg er en Malfoy! Jeg er blevet udvalgt! Jeg er blevet mærket!" Råbte Draco med tåre-fyldte øjne. Han smed sin stav fra sig, og hev op i hans højre ærme. "Se!" Beordrede Draco og nikkede mod mørkets tegn, som var mærket på indersiden af hans underarm. Han faldt på knæ, og brød ud i gråd.  
"Jeg er blevet mærket! Det er min tur. Det er min tur til at gøre hvad Den Mørke Herre har bedt om. Jeg er nød til at gøre det!" Draco holdte sin arm op mod Hermione, som nu kun stod én meter fra ham.  
"Jeg er nød til at gøre det!" Ville Draco råbe, men hans stemme druknede i gråd. Hermione følte sig utilpas, ved synes af mørkets tegn. Hun smed sin stav fra sig, og over mod Dracos, hvorefter hun også fladt på knæ.  
"Du er ikke som dem, Draco. Du er ikke som de tror du er!" Hermione sank en klump, som havde sat sig fast i halsen på hende. Draco rakte stadig sin højre arm, frem mod Hermione. Han kiggede hende nu i øjnene, men så hende uklart for sig, da hans øjne var tårefyldte.  
"Jeg er nød til at gøre det," gentog Draco endnu en gang, hvor imens han brød ud i gråd igen. Hermione tog et greb om Dracos arm, for at sænke den, men han rev sig fri af hendes greb og skubbede hårdt til Hermione, så hun faldt bagover på gulvet.  
"Du er _ikke_ nød til at gøre det, Dra-…" Hermione blev stoppet af Draco, der nu stod bøjet over hende, med sin stav i hånden.  
"Du skal ikke prøve at hjælpe mig, mudderblod! Jeg er blevet udvalgt er Mørkets Herre, så lad være at blande dig!" Draco var helt forpustet af at skulle anstrenge sig sådan, for ikke at græde mere end han allerede _havde_ gjort. Hermione satte sig op igen, men forholdte sig rolig, for ikke at gøre Draco mere vred.  
"Du er ikke ond, Malfoy. Du er bare misforstået. Det er forståeligt at du er føler som du gør. Du har været i skyggen af dine forældre hele dit liv, men at dræbe Dombledor er ikke den rigtige måde at komme frem fra skyggen på," Hermione trak en mundfuld luft. "Du ødelægger ikke kun alle på skolens liv, men også dit eget." Hermione var overrasket over at Draco havde ladet hende tale ud.  
Draco sænkede sin stav. Hermione havde slet ikke lagt mærke til at ikke længere så på hende, men ned i jorden. Hermione prøvede at gå tættere på ham, og det lykkedes. Uden hun vidste af hvad hun gjorde, førte hun sin hånd op mod Dracos højre øre, og skubbede hans hvide hår om bag det.  
Det var underligt. Tænk at Draco havde ladet hende gøre det, og tænk at hun kunne få sig til det.  
Dracos blik som havde hvilet på gulvet, gled nu op på Hermione. Hans ansigt var fuldstændig følelses løst. Ikke engang vrede kunne Hermione skimte i hans ansigt. Det var ikke noget hun havde oplevet før. Han havde altid rynket på næsen, bare ved synet af hende, men nu da hun var kommet helt hen og røre ved ham, havde han ikke et eneste udtryk i ansigtet.  
"Er du okay?" Spurgte Hermione. Hun havde det underligt. Hun bekymrede sig faktisk for Draco. Hendes øjne blev tårefyldte. Hun hørte Draco give et snøft fra sig, hvorefter han kiggede hende i øjnene.  
"Det er utroligt. Tænk at den person som jeg har behandlet dårligst af alle, gennem de sidste seks år, er den eneste person som prøver at hjælpe mig når jeg er mere nede end nogen sinde før," sagde Draco helt stille, så Hermione skulle anstrenge sig for at høre hvert et ord.  
Hun kunne ikke nå at stoppe sig selv i at tage en arm om Draco. Det gav et sæt i ham, og han trak sig en smule tilbage – Stadig uden noget udtryk i ansigtet. Hans øjne hvilede kort tid på Hermione. Han gik efter lidt tid, hen til Hermione igen. Hermione prøvede at holde øjenkontakten med ham. Hun lagde forsigtigt hendes arm om hans hals igen, og denne gang gjorde han ikke modstand. Tvært i mod. Han lagde armene om Hermione og trak sig ind til hende. Hun var overrasket, men gengældte hans kram.  
Det føltes hverken rigtigt eller forkert at stå og kramme hinanden. Det var i hvert fald ikke noget nogle af dem havde troet nogen sinde skulle ske.  
Draco lod sig, efter noget tid, ikke længere kramme. Han fjernede sine hænder, som han havde placeret om livet om Hermione, og skubbede sig selv væk fra hende.  
"Dette er aldrig sket, Granger! Er du med?" Halv-råbte Draco, mens han pegede beskyldende på Hermione.  
Han marcherede hurtigt ud fra toilettet, ned af korridoren og forsvandt rundt om hjørnet.  
Hermione tænkte ikke videre over hvad der lige var sket, og gik derfor videre til hendes forvandlings time.

oOo

"Hvor har du været, Draco?" Spurgte Crabbe som netop var kommet ind i Slytherins opholdsstue, hvor Draco sad.  
"Det rager ikke dig!" Svarede Draco koldt. Der var stille i opholdsstuen. De fleste var vel også til time. Men Draco følte ikke nogen træng til at gå til time, med den samme person som lige havde fået ham til at stortude foran sig.  
Draco knyttede sine hænder ved tanken om den ækle mudderblods-tøs til Hermione Granger.  
"Har du grædt, Malfoy?" Spurgte Goyle i det han kom ind i opholdsstuen.  
"HVAD?!" Draco farede op fra den grønne sofa. Goyle blev så forskrækket, at han væltede en vase ned fra et af bordene i opholdsstuen.  
"Hvor våger du at spørge mig om noget så latterligt?" Draco trak vejret et øjeblik. "Jeg er en Malfoy! – Og en Malfoy græder ikke!" Draco marcherede ud af opholdsstuen og ind i Slytherins sovesal.  
Han smed sig på sin seng, og besluttede sig at sove dagen væk.

oOo

"Hvor var du før timen," spurgte Ron nysgerrigt Hermione, da forvandlings timen var forbi.  
"Jeg, øh… Sad og læste på…" – "Biblioteket," sagde både Harry og Ron i kor.  
"Ja," svarede Hermione bare kort, hvorefter alle tre gik til spisesalen, for at få noget frokost.

Hermione så søgende rundt i spisesalen, men ham hun søgte efter var ikke til at se nogle steder.  
"Hvem kigger du efter?" Spurgte Ginny og stak en albue i siden på Hermione.  
"Nåe, ikke nogen," svarede Hermione og vente sin opmærksomhed mod sin mad. Ginny så mistroisk på Hermione.  
"Hvad er det du skjuler? Har du fundet dig en kæreste?" – Hermione svarede ikke. Hun prøvede at ignorere spørgsmålet.  
"Har du ikke længere følelser for Ron?" Spurgte Ginny så.  
"Jeg har aldrig sagt at jeg har følelser for Ron!" Hermione var overrasket over Ginnys spørgsmål, hvilket fik hende til at reagere en smule vredt.  
"Nej, undskyld. Men det virker bare sådan," Ginny trak vejret, "når du kigger på ham og Lavender sammen." Hermione mærkede en smerte i maven. Hun kunne ikke fordrage Lavender, og ja, hun havde følelser med Ron. Men hun havde på ingen måde tænkt sig at indrømme det for nogen, og slet ikke Rons lillesøster. – Hun spiste bare videre af sin mad og ignorerede også dét spørgsmål.

oOo

Draco vågnede ved lyden af døren til Slytherin sovesalen blev smækket, da den sidste var gået ned for at få noget at spise. Han vente og drejede sig, men kunne af en eller anden grund ikke falde i søvn igen.  
Han var blevet sulten af at sove, men havde ikke lyst til at gå ned og spise i spisesalen. Granger ville jo højst sandsynligt være der nede. Draco fik en klump i halsen, over at tænke på alt det han havde oplevet tidligere i dag. At kramme en mudderblod… "Ækelt!" Kom det ud af Draco, uden at det var meningen at han skulle sige det højt.  
Hvad var der dog galt med ham? Var han ved at blive skør? Og hvad ville hans far dog tænke, hvis han fandt ud af hvad Draco havde gjort? Han ville dræbe ham. Det var Draco sikker på.

oOo

Hermione fik en stor klump græskartærte galt i halsen, og hostede som en gal for at få det op, da hun så Ron og Lavender komme gående, som klistret op ad hinanden, hen mod hvor hende selv og Harry sad.  
"Er du okay?" Spurgte Ron bekymret, da ham, Harry og Ginny havde hjulpet Hermione med at få maden sunket.  
"Ja," svarede Hermione bare. Ron lagde en hånd på Hermiones skulder, "er du sikker?" Spurgte han.  
"Ja, sagde jeg!" Sagde Hermione og skubbede Rons hånd af sin skulder. Ron og Lavender satte sig ved bordet og begyndte at spise.  
"Hvad er der galt med dig, Hermione," spurgte Harry hviskende.  
"Er der da noget galt?" Svarede Hermione lidt for højt. Hende og Harry havde i hvert fald alles opmærksomhed nu.  
"Du virker lidt anspændt," hviskede Harry.  
"Anspændt?! Jeg er aldeles ikke anspændt. Omgivelserne giver mig bare kvalme!" Hermione førte blikket over på Ron og Lavender, for at hentyde at det var _de _omgivelser hun snakkede om.  
Hermione hørte et fornærmet "hmf," da hun rejste dig og marcherede ud af spisesalen.


End file.
